I see the light
by violetsarewhite
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been dreaming of what's it like, outside these walls. And he is detemined to do everything just so he can be free. He gets help from an unexpected visitor though. AU!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**OMG, shame! I'm watching way too much tangled! her her derp. SORRY I HAVE TO WRITE THIS! OR THIS WILL HAUNT ME FOREVER!**

**Okay.. so after watching tangled that Christmas, I got this crazy idea where Kurt is, somehow, has the same situation with Rapunzel, as do Blaine. Kurt was a young prince who ruled his own kingdom, and has been, since he was about seven. And all he wanted was to be free from his palace. And then Blaine came along, who happened to be a thief, and Kurt used him so his dream may come true. Although Blaine won't be expecting that he would fall for Kurt.**

**See what happens to both of them as the story goes on. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Far, far away, in the land of Ruwinde ruled be the beloved King and Queen. King Burt and Queen Elizabeth. They were the beloved rulers of the small kingdom in which they brought fate and wisdom to their people. They have everything they've ever wanted, they ruled fabulously and they have a great family. Their son, Kurt Hummel, was perfect. Kurt was out going, loving, caring, noble to all. He is a prince worth waiting for. But, Kurt wants none of that, he doesn't want to be a prince or whatever, what he really wanted is to be free, and out from the palace. But, for the sake of his parents, Kurt did what they wanted.<p>

At a young age, the king and queen sent Kurt to the daughter kingdom of Ruwinde, Everdale, and he is to rule the inherited land, and bring them the people as much wisdom as his parents brought the people in Ruwinde.

As they head out to Everdale, the trip of the royals were interupted. Ruffians. They were taking the young prince away! Luckily, the noble family had three guards with them. They arrested the ruffians, retrieved the prince safely, and went to EVerdale.

"Burt" The queen said, holding her son tightly into her arms. "I'm scared"

Burt took one of her wifes hand and held it, looking at her sincerly while caressing her hand. "I know, me too."

"What if they'd come back for him? Burt, what would happen if they got him! We won't be there for him Burt!" she held her son ever so tightly upon her chest. "We keep him inside Ruwinde until he's old enough to rule his own kingdom!"

"Shh.. Elizabeth," Burt said, with his voice tender, as he tried to calm his wife. "We'll sent as many guards as we can to protect him"

Elizabeth was not yet too convinced. She was terrified. If anything will happen to his son, will be the death of her. "I- I still don't-"

"I won't let him out of that palace, ever"

"Kurt," Elizabeth stared at his son as she held the side of his cheek "Promise us you will rule this country, and be as noble as you can"

"Yes Mommy"

"Be safe son" Kurt ran off his mother's grasp and hugged his father. "I will"

And so they left. As the door closed Kurt wandered inside the palace. Making him know of the places in the palace. This palace was too big, well at least for a 7 year old boy. It can take him days to check every inch of this palace. So Kurt just looked for the main rooms of the palace, where he would sleep, where he would eat, some few living rooms and the bathroom. Found them all, what should he do next. Maybe go around the kingdom, get to know the people there. He ran through the front door only to be stopped by two guards.

"No Sire, you musn't go outside the palace!"

"Why not!" Kurt crossed his arms and pouted "I'm the prince here, not you two!"

"Orders from the King and Queen Sire!"

"Now why haven't I heard that?" the guards stared at him blankly only to be given a soft groan from the young prince as he proceded to his room where there is a huge window beside the bed and a little balcony. He steped outside and sought the land of Everdale. It was beautiful, he could see his people below him. So happy, innocent and free. He lent out a sigh before he glanced down, he saw a boy with a mop of dark curls and ragged clothing, must be a peasant. He caught the boy's eyes, and he was surprised, the boy looked at him back. He gave a small smile and held out his hand up, giving him a small wave, but only returned by ignorance and the boy went off. How rude. But then Kurt realize, that there was something he saw in the boy's eyes was saddness, that made him wonder, what wouldit be like if were like that.

"At least they don't come and sit here and do nothing" Kurt told himself as lent out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian," Kurt Hummel was turning 18 tomorrow. It's been 10 years since his parents brought him here. 10 years, being trapped inside a palace. 10 years of imprisonment for what he's called it. "remind me again why can't I go outside?"<p>

Sebastian, one of the prince's butlers, and the closest one perhaps, as he poured tea in the prince's cup.

"I believe it's because of your parents' desire, sire" he put the tea pot beside the table as Kurt took a sip on his tea before speaking up again.

"Tell me Sebatian, what is it like out there."

"Sire, we've been through this." Kurt put the cup down, he blinked as he glanced at the tall servant beside him.

"The king and queen's desire for your locked in the palace is for your own saftey sire."

"But it forbid me from acquiring my freedom"

"Maybe it's for the best sire." Kurt just stared outside the window, admiring the view from that room. Wishing it was him running down those streets. Dreaming to be free. "Sometimes, sire, what we want is what we don't get."

Kurt lent out a long sigh as he continue to watch outside, and Sebastian thought it was best if he would leave the prince alone for a while. "Maybe I would leave you for a moment, sire, if you need something proceed to me" Sebastian bowed down and started to walk away.

"Does that include-"

"No sire, you can't ask me to take you outside." Sebastian said before the prince could eve finish. Kurt pouted and sighed as his eyes lingered from the view out of the room as his butler disappeared.

His birthday is arriving. And it would be eleven years since his been trapped inside this palace. How long would forever be until he was free. How long would forever be until his dream will finally be granted. How long would he have to stay here until he would be release from theses chains and locks that has locked him inside this palace.

How long is forever?

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing Sebastian's part. haha! IKR! I made him one of Kurt's butler, just because.. I like to. No! Because I just think his name is so butler like. I don't know, I'm paranoid. LOL.<strong>

**Just wish I could write more for Sebastian! FINGERS CROSSED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**FINALLY! I have time to publish the next chapter! :DDDD**

**sorry for that long update but.. here it is! I am so busy these days so it takes a long time to update! And the truth is, I forgot some details about where this story is going, luckily I write everything in a clean paper. LOL**

**oh.! And those who read "As recited by your daughter" I will update as soon as I have free time to write, be patient kay? And for those who haven't heard of it, here's the link .net/s/7643679/1/. I'm not forcing for you to read though.**

* * *

><p>Late in the Afternoon, Kurt had nothing else interesting to do, so he walk around the palace for a while. He hasn't wandered around the palace for a while, he has yet found new rooms inside the palace. Like that huge library he just found out last week, and an indoor garden he found out this morning. Even though those places are worth dying in for, his favorite place in the whole palace was that huge window downstairs where a huge living room is. It made him see so much outside the palace. Another is the balcony, the first place his ever stayed long into since he was kept to be locked here. It was in his bedroom upstairs, and he could see everything, every inch of the land of Everdale. It was magnificent.<p>

Although, everytime he goes to those place, it made him even more depress. Because he could see that beauty right before his eyes, from a window, from a balcony. For all he cared he could jump out of the balcony and run off, unfortunately the only problem with that is that he is afraid of heights. "Sire!"

Kurt blinked, oh, Kurt was so lost in thought he had fallen asleep. "Sire?" Kurt got up from were he laid and stared at his butler. ",are you feeling alright sire?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Sire, would you like us to serve lunch now?"

"I'm still full, thank you" the butler bowed down and proceeded on. Kurt went up stairs, and as he passed the stairs, the maids there stopped dusting and polishing and bowed as he passed, he just lent out a sigh. As he went up to his room, he'd lay down on his king sized bed and tried to fall asleep. But the butlers and maids annoyed him. They kept asking if he was sick and whatever. "I don't need assistance! You all are not to disturb me understand!" Kurt finally snapped at his servants,locked the door and sat down his bed. He blinked numbly, stared outside and walked outside the balcony. He stared out the sky and the down. The villagers were as happy as ever. He smiled at how happy his people are. Then went inside again, and just lay down on his bed. As he tried to fall asleep. But then another unfamiliar noise interrupted his slumber. He sat up, and saw a shadow.

It wasn't someone he know. And if was, how the hell would they come inside the room when is door is locked. He grabbed a hard book from the side table, tiptoed where the shadow stands, and hid behind his closet. He then abruptly smacked the person's head with a book. The person was unconscious. Oh, it's some guy with a head of dark curly hair and wasn't dress.. how would you way, clean. Kurt, then turned his gaze beside the balcony's doorway, it's open. So he climed in here then to the door as he heard a knock from it. "Sire! Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes! Everything is fine! Leave me alone!" Kurt pretended to sound annoyed so the servants won't go near that door. Then he glanced at the person below him again. He stared at him for a while. The guy had beautiful features, Kurt thought. Until the person laying there suddenly opened his eyes that startled Kurt, and without thinking he smacked the guy's head with the book again.

Oh, what's this? A satchel? And it had Kurt's crown in it. Why didn't he wore that crown again, Kurt observed the crown and remembered exactly why. Those gems didn'tgo with his eyes so he refused to wear matter how hard his maids forced him, he didn't like the colors, it was way to.. eye blinding. And beside, Kurt was to stubborn so the maids just gave up.

Back to reality, this guy was stealing his crown! He caught a thief! A damn thief! One reasons why his parents never lets him outside the palace. Huh, guess they thought wrong, he was perfectly capable on being safe by his own.

_What should I do with him now_, Kurt wondered as he thought of a some way to bind this bandit.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're awake" Kurt sat on his bed, infornt for where the unknown thief is sitting. He tied him up with some spare blankets in the closet. As the bandit opened his eyes, he thought they were beautiful. He blinked a few times before something came into his mind, like, he had met this boy somewhere before. No, that would be silly. He watch the young bandit struggle on the chair, trying to be release by the blankets, but yet failed, because the blanket was tied ever so tightly.<p>

"Struggling is pointless you know" The boy stopped as he gaze at the young prince before him. Kurt stood from his position and started circling around the chair slowly, and started observing the boy who lies in the chair.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"That is demented snow white!" the thief began speaking. His voice is low and cocky, and it annoyed Kurt. How rude!

"Cocky aren't you" Kurt stopped and stood right infront of the boy, looking down at him as they both looked at each other's faces. The boy who sat before him had a cocky grin in his face, Kurt looked unamused. "And how dare you mock the name of the prince!-"

"Oh I'm sorry your Majesty, I thought you were the prince's pet." Kurt slapped the side of the thief, it wasn't hard though, but it caught the bandit of guard, so did Kurt, he was surprise too. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to- I-"

"It's fine," Kurt blinked for a moment, and stared at the guy before him for a while, before the thief spoke up again. "and, you don't hit bad as I thought you would be, I thought you hit like a princess but-" Kurt stepped on his feet and the thief made a sound of pain the made him stop talking.

"This time I'm not sorry" Kurt said as he removed his foot on the other's. There was a short pause between them before Kurt spoke again.

"Who are you, and how'd you climb from my balcony"

"Look princess," Kurt kicked his ankle. "prince, little prince"

"Not as little as you" Kurt folded his arms and gave him a small smug. "Right, look, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And climb that tree over there," Blaine moved his head to the direction of the balcony, there was a tree that can reach the floor of the balcony. How did Kurt miss that. "And, just thought I could explore this place"

"You were stealing my stuff aren't you"

"What! That's crazy talking princey," Blaine tried to lie and glanced at his side where, the supposed sachel would be. Then his eyes suddenly widden. "Oh no!"

"Where is my sachel!"

"Ha! I knew you were stealing my stuff!"

"Where is it!"

"I've hidden it, somewhere only a person with brains could find it" Blaine stared at him blankly and looked around the room for a moment. "hm.. It's behind your closet, isn't it?" Kurt smacked Blaine's head until he was unconsious, again.

"What happen?" Blaine blinked as he saw the figure of a young prince sitting on the bead before him.

"You passed out" Kurt said, flashing an innocent look upon his face.

"No I didn't" Blaine protested, "You smacked me with a-"

"Now it's hidden where, only I can find it." Blaine gave up and just stared at the prince

"So thief, are you gonna take me down now, princenap me and then take me to your ruffian buddies, oh wait, you can't can you?"

"Look princey"

"Kurt,"

"No thank you, I don't kidnap, that's why there are 'kidnappers?'"

"You- wait, you just want a crown?"

"Yes! I'm a thief, I thought the satchel and the stolen crown gave that away, but I can see you are a naive prince princey."

"You're cocky, shut up!"

"Thank you princey"

"And my name is not-" Kurt stopped for a moment as he heard a knock at the door. "Sire, is everything alright in there?" Some of the butlers came in to check on them, well him. Kurt hurriedly covered the mouth of the thief as he answered, sounding annoyed again. "I'm fine, I told you to keep away!"

"Yes sire!"

As Kurt had heard the servant was away from the room's door, he removed his hand and sighed. "That was close"

"That was funny, normally prince's would call for some army if someone like me showed up in their room, well, you're not so normal yourself so.." Kurt just stared at nothing, while Blaine watched him. "Are you going to give my satchel back or what?"

Kurt thought for a moment. Why would he give the satchel back, his a thief. Although he didn't want that crown. With the place he has, he could by a thousand crowns for that matter. But then again, he could use this guy.

"Maybe he could get me out of this place." Kurt whispered to himself as he glanced at Blaine.

"Hey, hello princey?"

"Alright, I'll give you your satchel back,"

"Give it back then."

"unless"

"Unless what?"

"You get me out from this palace" Kurt said as he looked at the other boy with his mouth agape. "Wait, you want to leave?"

"Well, I guess if you don't want it back then, be gone!"

"No, no! Wait, if I get you out, you will give me back my satchel?"

"Yes! Is it deal then?"

Blaine took a moment to think for a while before anwering, "No"

"Then I'll just have to get my guards," Kurt walked towards his door slowly as he held the door knob. He took a look at Blaine again, "There still time to change your mind, Blaine"

"You won't get me that easily, princey"

Kurt turned the knob and unlocked the door, "Wait!" Blaine spoked up, Kurt didn't open the door, then removed his hand from the knob. And he folded his hand to his chest. "Okay fine, I'll take you out!" Blaine suddenly realize what he said, that sounded wrong, and added ",the palace!"

"Really!" Kurt sounded full of excitment. He almost jumped and he had that huge grin on his face. Blaine just watch at him, looking slightly amused at the young prince's behavior, Kurt cough as he made himself calm down. And stared at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to untie me?"

"Oh.. oh! yes!" Kurt walked up to him and started to un do the blankets, that was binding the thief. Blaine stood up and went out the balcony, Kurt followed. Kurt took a moment, and look around. This is it, he will finally see the world.

"Hey you coming!" Blaine was already half way down the tree.

"Oh! Right!" Kurt walked where the tree was, and tried to reach the branch, but hesitated. "I can't!"

Blaine jumped off the tree and glanced up at the prince. "Well I guess you can't go down that tree, you could just forget about the deal and give my satchel back."

"No!-" Kurt was cut off when he saw the door opened, crap. He forgot he unlocked that door. "Sire!" the three butlers stood at the door way, "Go! get the guards! Sire!"

"Come on! Jump!"

"What! Are you crazy!" Kurt shouted back at Blaine, and turned to see the butlers running towards him. He glanced back down, it was a long jump down. And he was totally afraid of heights. "I- I can't!" Kurt closed his eyes tightly.

"Hey come on! Jump! I'll catch you!"

How could Kurt trust a person he just met, a person that happens to be a thief! But, it was his only chance to be free from the palace. The guards arrived and started running towards the prince. Kurt took a deep breath as he prepared himself to jump. "Here I go!"

"Sire stop!"

"Jump! Now!" Kurt jumped out of the balcony with his eyes tightly closed. 'Oh my god! what'd I've got myself into! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!' Kurt chanted in his head. And then, "Caught you.."

Kurt opened his eyes, and saw a sight of hazel ones. Thank heavens.. He thought it was the end of him, he thought he couldn't trust this guy. But it appears that, maybe he could. Blaine let him down and stared at him. "I- uh.. Thanks-"

"Don't thank me just yet princey, run!" Kurt turned as he saw guards running their direction. So he followed Blaine, and ran away. He could not let them catch him, no. He was never going back. They ran until they lost the sight of the guards following them.

_and so it begins.._

* * *

><p><strong>okay, I reread this, and it's slightly.. err.. roughly done. I'll do better though :D thanks for being patient BTW, Patience is a virtue ;) lol I'm lecturing! make me shut up, IM SORRY! JUST HAVE A COOKIE!<strong>


End file.
